Time for Arms
by Monkeystarz
Summary: It was a war between brothers. A War against an even that’s lasted years. A war against her. And it began in 1861. Alternate Universe, set in the first year of the Civil war.


**A/N:I looked at an old web me and my friend made and was like.. We actually have a good idea…. So its like I might as well write it  There's this song that would go great with this. So im thinking of writing a songfic that will go along with this later o-o;**

**BTW: This is somewhat dedicated my friend whose brother joined the navy and all. BakaShinigami is an awesome writer, and she has some very good Ginny fics. (I hate Ginny.) But I must admit her fics ARE good. So go read them, and the rest of mine o-o; please!**

**This would have been up this morning but Fanfiction isn't working very well .**

**Summery: It was a war between brothers. A War against an even that's lasted years. A war against her. And it began in 1861. Alternate Universe, set in the first year of the Civil war.**

* * *

Time For Arms

He pulled down his hat low over his head; his gun was in the process of being loaded with gunpowder. It was almost time. The battle was almost here. He looked over at his best friends stricken face and noticed that his eyes were somewhat wider then usual. It was their third battle.

He must be thinking of home. His family was waiting eagerly for their boys back. Ron was only one of the Weasly's to fight in this war there was also Mr.Weasly, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Percy, and Charlie. Ginny, the only female offspring, sat at home with her mother in fear for her brothers lives, and in fear of the outcome of the war.

Harry shook his head again and thought gloomily of his old 'home' next to the Weaslys. It was very small, big enough to maybe two people. It was his home alone. It had been ever since his parents died of chlorea He winced at the memory of their ashen faces, and shuddered as he heard there moans of pain repeated in his mind over and over again. Looking up he saw that Oliver and Dean had joined them, polishing their guns in mutual but comfortable silence they all sat.

Soon there was nothing to do but stare solemnly into the fire knowing that at the end of the day everyone surrounding them could be dead. The person beside you could be there then dragged off at a blink. War was no easy thing, and even harder was to describe it to those around you.

Its not only blood. Its not only lives. But it's the prospect of not respecting yourself when you wale up the next morning. Its knowing that when you see your reflection you'll see a different man. One who has killed in cold blood.

Very few found joy in that.

So there they were preparing themselves physically and mentally for the upcoming battle. Each soldier had learned early on that the best and most helpful thing to set you calm before a battle was to picture someone in your mind. Someone you care for deeply……

That was easy for most of the men, practically all of them. All but 1. Ron thought of His mother and how she would make the most delicious meals. Dean dreamed of Luna and her dreamy face. Oliver dreamed as well, but his was of a sport he had invented and was desperately in love with it to the point of a reenactment of a mythological tale. And Harry, well Harry didn't have anyone to think of that was alive. So he usually just focused on his gun. His pride. He made most of it himself, the barrel the amazing craftsmanship. It wasn't exactly finished. There was a place that still needed to be widdled, but he was saving that. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he wasn't going to put anything there until his hands itched for a chizzle and he had an almost clear picture in his mind.

And soon they were called to their ranks, and each soldier stood as told to, and marched as told to, and rested as told to. They all were perfectly used to it the commands and all, and the tiny sense of nervousness was also there.

So they set off to their skirmish.

Marching evenly

Left

Right

Left

Right

Harry shook his head and decided to focus on the town they were trying to take control of. So far at this early stage of war, fed's were doing pretty darn good.

Soon they could now see the other soldiers. They all stopped.

Silence ensued for a whole 30 seconds, acknowledging each other's presence, and living life for perhaps the last time.

A gun shot.

The soldiers ran guns held high shooting twice, stopping refilling and doing it again. Over and over.

Watching men fall into death watching them die and get body parts blown off.

Unconsciously noticing that your missing a left finger, or that there's somebody else gore all over you. Blood flew through the air along with other various things and items.

A soldier could get lost in a fight. They all did. Never really focusing on a certain person they were shooting or anything in particular. Their minds carried them far away from here, back to there home, game, or craft. Away from where they were forced to fight. Not exactly forced, but a right for a new blossoming country to fight for. It was their duty, but they never promised to mentally be there for the fighting.

So on it went for hours, shooting and crying and shrieking, and death.

Then it ended.

Rather abruptly, actually. A White flag went up and the soldiers retreated.

South had done it. They'd gone and beat the union Yankees, and they'd successfully taken control of the city. Well more like a town, a rather small one at that. The size wasn't important, it was the principal of the grand event. They'd won and with only 23 deaths, at the moment. There were around 50 in the process of being checked.

There were only 117 in their whole little battalion. So the loss was only 25, which was pretty good, compared to past battles.

Harry had been wounded. Ron had been shot in the leg, there was news of amputation, but none were to sure. If his leg were amputated he'd be sent home. Oliver and Dean were fine. Others had died. Others had been killed that they knew.

They were used to the deaths but it still was hard to accept. A man named Christian had been killed. He had kept everyone entertained. Grieving was natural, but the men had to get ready. This was their third victory, but the first time they've ever taken over a town in the North. Many were excited.

The union soldiers who were alive were locked in a cave w/out their weapons. The cave was guarded every night we each took turns. We were told not to talk to the townsfolk, just in case. So we listened.

Word came around that Ron's leg wasn't amputated, which was good, but it was hard for him to get around so when the next Calvary came he was going with them back home.

Supplies were running short and our Yankee prisoners so the captain ordered Harry and Oliver to go into the town and find someone who could cook and feed. They'd be paid to help keep the soldiers healthy, for that a right they deserved for being in battle even if it was on an opposite side.

-0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oHarrys POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0-

Oliver and me walked swiftly into the small town, and as we reached the outskirts every person stopped what he or she was doing and stared at us. We fidgeted under their gaze and kept our eyes straight-ahead, avoiding eye contact. Once we reached the village we were sort of confused on how to find someone.

Oliver turned his head in many directions then sighed and looked at me with a this-is-so-utterly-loathsome look. Then he spoke, "How are we suppose to find help if we cant talk to the people?"

I thought about this for a moment, "We could write?"

Ok that was stupid point #1 for me.

"Are you daft?"

"No!" I shot back fiercely.

"Writing is just the same as talking, and im suspecting that this whole town cant even read!"

"There has to be _someone_!"

"And how do you expect us to find that someone if we cant talk?"

"Write!"

"Bloody hell!!! Writing is the same as talking and I'd rather talk then write!"

"Bloody Hell back to u as well! You mangy manner less soldier!"

"Harry Potter you did not just call me manner less… ill have you know the ladies in Bunkersvill swoon whenever I walk by!"

"That's really grand, but it doesn't have anything relevant to do with the fact that you have no manners and your pompous."

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not!"

They both glared at each other for what seemed like three minutes.

Then Harry nodded his head and said smugly, "Your stubborn too."

"Why you little son of a…"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

"Son of a what Oliver?"

"I should pound your head in.. If it wasn't for all these people watching I would-" he cut himself off as he looked at the crowd that had gathered to watch the men fight.

_What is he looking at?_ I turned my head and my mouth fell. There were like twenty people watching us! Some with intense stares and others with humor all over there features.

The voice that had interrupted before coughed and said again "Excuse me officers, but I know your busy, and I was just wondering if you could perhaps move your argument a bit to the left so as I can get into my home?"

We both stared at the girl. She had huge brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied back in a black ribbon. She was wearing a black cotton gown that went to her ankles, and her pale face stood out vividly.

Oliver and I sputtered trying to think of something to say as she stared at us questioningly.

"Please?" she said again.

We looked at each other and scooted to the left and she walked past us and opened her door, "Thank you." then she walked into her home and shut it.

But not before me and Oliver and I smelled the most scrumptious odor anyone has ever smelt. It was roast. "Is that…" I trailed off

"I believe it is."

We looked at each other once again. Then we turned around to see that the people were still looking at us. I decided to say something "Yes.. Well.. Im Private Potter, and this here is Private Wood. Were confederate soldiers," I paused for a moment waiting for the boos, none came," and we were sent here to help your northern soldiers to get food as we are taking care of them, as they would us if they had won.." I trailed off running out of words.

Oliver piped up then "And we believe we found someone who can help us so thank you for listening!"

_Brilliant!_ I nodded my head to him and he beamed. We both then turned to the door and he nodded to me and I to him and he to me and I to him and then we both got fed up and yelled at the same time, "ARE YOU TO DAFT TO KNOCK ON A DOOR?"

Then glaring at each other we both knocked and waited patiently.

The brown-eyed girl opened the door and she stared at us, "Can I help you?" she asked after a minute.

I coughed and nudged Oliver, and he coughed and nudged me. And him and he me and I him and he me and I him and he me and finally we both yelled simultaneously.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP."

She blinked and I blinked and Oliver blinked. WE all blinked for a while until she stepped aside and signaled them in. "come sit down, would you like some tea?"

_Northerners were very nice._ I concluded after I sat down in a nice skinned chair.

Oliver seemed to be thinking the same time as the girl returned with tea and sugar.

"So what do you need my help with?"

I started, "Well you see, we have your yan- I mean union soldiers and well, we need someone to help take care of them and feed them. The southern corps would pay you $.50 a week, and that generous, I believe, seeing as that's as much as we get in two weeks…."

"Yes, yes go on." Her eyes seemed to be shining in excitement. Which puzzled me.

"Well, we'll need you to cook and change the blankets and water them, some are sick and we have medication and herbs they need there are bout a hundred of em'."

Oliver and I waited patiently as she stared at us with her eyes, still sparkling like the stars.

"A hundred! That's all? Are the rest dead?" she said softly and I understood she was worried.

"Oh no mam' there were about 150 of em and there weren't many deaths in this battle. A few of em are in the infirmary and there were a few runaways." Oliver said quickly, he seemed to be uncomfortable.

She nodded her head as if contemplating. "Well- I don't have that much money to buy food…"

"Oh we'll supply you with that!"

"And, that is a lot of money for doing what I do almost everyday, just a bit lager meals…"

We nodded vigoursly, hanging on her every word.

"I suppose I'll have to think about it. Come back tomorrow, oh but first please stay for dinner."

We sighed as she left to go to her kitchen; Oliver and me smiled at each other. "This is perfect!" he said happily.

"I agree! The food smells heavenly we made the perfect choice. Hmmm…. I was wondering though, they wanted only one? That seems like a lot of hard work. "

Oliver nodded, "Shell probably end up feeding us as well. There probably will get her an assistant later. I think she's getting paid fairly. Or will be if she agrees."

"You know Oliver, I was thinking. There sure are a lot of nice people here you'd think they would hate us for, ya know, taking over there town?"

"They probably are just being respectful. I'm sure they do hate us."

"Yeah, your right."

"Gentlemen?"

We both stood as she entered the room and nodded to her.

"The dining rooms over here." we followed her both thinking, God this sure is a big home, but as we saw each room we were surprised. Everything was homemade.

"Did you make all these things?" I asked in aw as I stared at the intricately designed table.

She laughed slightly then a small tinge of sadness entered her eyes as she spoke, "My husband and I worked together to build this home, and everything in it."

Oliver looked disappointed, and my eyes must have shown it to as an understanding came between us.

He looked up and asked softly, "Where is your husband?"

She had been putting plates before us and paused with one still in her hand as she was about to place it down in front of me. "He- well he's …" she trailed off if wondering herself where he was. She shook her head and smiled, dazzlingly, "You two hungry?" she put the plate in front of Oliver and I and in her place as she sat down and past the roast to us.

We sat in silence; she'd avoided the question. Oliver stared down at his plate as I heaped on some food onto mine then passed it to him. We ate in silence as well. Soon our plates were filled with absolutely the best food we had ever had.

"What are your names?" her voice startled us as I dropped the spoon.

"Im private wood. Oliver Wood."

"Im private Harry. Harry Potter"

She nodded her head, and spooned up some potatoes.

"This- this umm is really good." I said after a moment. Then I realized we hadn't asked for her name. I was about to until Oliver beat me to it.

"So, 'mam, might I ask what your name is?"

She looked at him. Her gaze held his, and mine.

She didn't say anything just picked up her roll and put some butter onto it, and continued to eat.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Girls POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What am I to say? How can I tell these confederates my name?

It shames me!

I decide not to speak and just to finish eating; I've already decided to take the job.

Hoe can I tell them who I am?

How can I say im the wife of a deserter? How can I tell them that my husband is a traitor and is now wanted?

How can I tell these men that im the 'witch-woman's' daughter?

I cant.

I shall just say my first name then.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Harrys POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I let the last morsel of food enter my mouth and I looked sadly down at my empty plate.

It was so good.

So damn good I wanted more. At that moment I was wishing I were a union soldier so I could just get fed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOlivers POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is good food.

Very, very good food. I wish I were a Yankee now.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0Harrys POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I decided to ask for her name again when she said something. I couldn't quit hear.

"Pardon?"

"Hermione."

I blinked. What does that mean? I asked myself

"That's my name, Hermione."

We didn't ask for a last name, but thanked her for her food and helped her clean up.

"The men will be so lucky if you accept the job!" Oliver threw in as we were leaving

"I'll be able to inform you of my decision tomorrow!" she answered as she waved then shut the door.

Oliver and I walked on, wondering, "Why hadn't she told us her last name? Strange girl."

O0o0o0o0o0oHermione POVoo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I leaned against the door and tried not to sob the thoughts rushing through my head.

How had I kept so calm with them here?

My heart pounded and I tried my hardest not to cry, but a tear slipped across my cheek.

How had he done this to me? How could he desert me and become a traitor?

I groaned and stood up walking to my bedroom. I avoided looking at the top post of my bed. I didn't want to see it there, the letters of us intertwined. I didn't want to cry anymore.

I was tired of being who I was. I was tired of being antagonized, and most of all I was tired of being sad.

I was tired of being a witch.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNarratoro0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So the two soldiers walked down into their camp, and reported to the captain, and were given permission to enter the city the next day.

Harry went into his tent that he shared with dean and Ron and some other man named Greg.

Oliver went into his cabin that he shared with Nicholas, Timothy, and Goyle.

Both men had one thing on their mind.

Hermione.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oA/No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeeee I know it's a little boring but I tried to string in some humor! I hoped it worked! Im not sure of the pairing yet, but I think it will be an H/H fic.

With past references to her husband. Whom those of you might already guessed.

I need some inspiration so please give me a review!

That was ten pages o-o'

Porfavor!

Poodles,

Monkeystarz


End file.
